I Won't Give Up
by Alex Lynx Ten'ou
Summary: Haruka's POV when Michiru leaves her... WHAT?! Michiru leaves?!! Read and find out.


This will be my first posted story, and I kind of like it... So don't   
sue me for my little experience in writing fics. And for using SM   
characters too, cause I don't own them. If anyone wants to mail me,   
or review, that's great! So, let's begin(cracking my knuckles, eyes flash   
mad)...   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
I tried my best... I did all I could...   
That is still banging in my head. Will I ever get rid of that   
thoughts? My head aches badly. My eyes sore. But I won't stop until   
I'll through it away from my brain. Sometimes it helps me.   
Stubborn me. Weird me. Still 'enfant terrible' of my own family. Me,   
girl with a man's sharp mind and iron will. Me, lonely soul with no   
escape from my own acid sarcasm. Me, Haruka Ten'ou.   
  
I rub my eyes and yawn at loud. I don't care am I bothering someone.   
Cause there is no one here besides me! I'm alone again. Is it a   
curse?... Why to hell should I care? If she's got her own life, so   
fine then!... Can't strip my mind of recalling that day I saw her   
last time. It was three weeks ago.   
  
(flashback)   
"Michi, why are you so untalkative today?"   
She shrugged, her beautiful hair whirled around her shoulders.   
"I'm tired, that's all"   
"So how's your college?"   
"Well, thanks" she lowered her head looking absently at the yellow   
leaves that fell to our feet. We walked slowly.   
"You know, Michi, I begin to worry about you. You never tell me about   
your study, and... Has something changed between us?"   
"Nani?" she wondered, her perfect-shaped eyebrows highered. I ran a   
hand through my hair and continiued.   
"I understand that studying at different colleges gives us much less   
time to spend together, but we are still on the same planet!"   
"Things change, time flows, Haruka-san" she said wistfully. I stunned.   
She never used to call me that on alone!   
"I must think about my education instead of having fun. All that   
Sailor business took me away from it. And I can't be indifferent to   
it anymore. I've got to think about my future. So we can't spend so   
much time together then we used to before"   
Did I muttered something, or groaned? Blood rushed down my veins.   
After I took her home (she rented a flat near her college), she   
silently left me standing on stairs with hand raised to wave goodbye.   
When the door closed behind Michiru, my hand fell. As did my heart.   
(end of flashback)   
  
I lean back at my chair and spin around in it. I never let myself to   
seem emotional. I'm the invincible rock. Hmph!... She's the only   
person that knows how sensitive I can be. I won't trust anyone.   
Enough.   
  
I will never forget you, Michiru, my tender sea angel. My everything.   
I can sacrifice all this stupid world for you. And myself too. You   
never knew that, cause...well, why could you leave me otherwise? Or   
am I too egoistic? Why I expected you to spend all your life with me?   
I want you to be happy. That's the most important for me. I can't   
judge you. But I miss you to death.   
  
(flashback)   
I stood at Foresthill college's fence. Brisky wind was mussing my   
short hair. I was watching the students passing by. I was searching   
for her. Suddenly my heart sank. I put my hands out of pockets of my   
black leather jacket and gripped the cold fence. *Michiru* rolled in   
my head. She was there, in a crowd, and outside it for me. I didn't   
see anyone around her. She looked so gorgeous in her new outfit,   
black&violet fuku. Her moves were liquidlike, charming and gracious,   
as always. I swallowed hard when saw her calm blue eyes. She's a kind   
of ocean to me. I mean, it's beautiful, it can pet you joyfully, or   
drown you if you want to find out it's secret treasures hidden in   
mysterious deepth of water. And so is she.   
Suddenly she looked around. I guessed she felt my stare, but I was   
wrong. She brightly smiled to a dark-haired girl coming to her. I   
felt a fury, like a high voltage of heat coming through my body. Then   
I yelled in mind *STOP! Don't you dare to prevent her being happy!*   
My already rolled fists revealed. I felt so empty inside. I led to   
my car and sat there staring at my own eyes' reflection in the mirror.   
Were they ever so sad, so mournful, so...dead? I rested my forehead on   
the wheel. But I didn't cry. My pain is a hell flame, not a water.   
(end of flashback)   
  
I glance at my watch. *Damn, it's 7.00 already* So I've been thinking   
all the night. Finally I look at the window. It's clearing outside.   
I open the window and breath deeply with fresh morning air, listening   
to birds chirping.   
Rrriiiinnnngg!   
The door? Who can it be so early? What if I was sleeping? I swear at   
loud(there's no one to scold me for that anymore). I lead to the door.   
And open it. And freeze.   
"Good morning, Ruka-chan" says the softest, the sweetest voice in   
whole universe. I tremble. I look up slowly to see the smile I was   
longing for. Gentle rays of rising sun sparkle on her silk blouse.   
She tosses back her aquamarine hair.   
"Hi" I say stupidly, my voice hoarse.   
"May I come in?" asks Michiru. I nod, and she comes in. Seeing my   
messed room causes other weak smile, and she turns to me. Our eyes   
lock.   
"I conclude you sat up late"   
"Mhm...kind of" I mutter.   
"Are you mad at me?" she places a hand on my shoulder.   
"No. Why should I?" I recall my self-control and put myself together.   
"Well, I haven't called you for three weeks" she reasons seriously,   
but her eyes still shine warmly. "I'm so sorry, Ruka-chan. I missed   
you"   
"Hm. You seemed to enjoy your new life last Friday" I say sternly.   
"You spied on me?" her eyes widen, then she laughs. "So, you're   
jealous, aren't you?"   
I shake my head in negative and cross my arms at my chest. "No! If   
you're happy there and with that people, I won't prevent you"   
"Oh" she whispers. "Gomen nasai, Ruka-chan. But if I'm busy, I can't   
show my feelings to others. I did wrong, I know, but I never meant   
to hurt you"   
"You don't have to apologize. It was just me who was so mean and   
imagined that we can't live separated"   
"It wasn't a full life for me" she replies. She looks around in   
confusion and sees the lines on my computer's display. I try to stop   
her, but she sneaks under my arm and reaches the table. I can't see   
her face. I come to the window and sit at it's edge. Thing that she   
reads I wrote at night, almost unconsciously.   
  
I prayed for you   
To take my heart.   
Don't be apart,   
Don't make me blue.   
Cause all my roads   
Still lead your way;   
We shared the same,   
They'll cross someday.   
I can't believe   
The things you said.   
Our bond's betrayed?   
You slowly leave...   
I enter hell,   
My pain can't hide.   
But I will fight   
If all stars fell,   
If night tombs day,   
I won't give up.   
We will make up,   
And then you'll stay.   
  
I feel her gentle arms wrapping around me in a hug.   
"It's beautiful, but very sad. It never occurred to me that you can   
write poems"   
"You weren't supposed to read that" I murmur still staring outside.   
"You thought I left you? How could you? You know that you're everything   
for me. You're the most important for me, Ruka-chan. And I will stay.   
Forever"   
Stupid wide grin appears on my face and I hug my tender sea angel   
cheerfully.   
Forever.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
So, how it was? It's touching, I think. Wait for my next fics, guys!   
Ja ne!


End file.
